If Only
by The Eastern Writer
Summary: Trixie es una chica comun y corriente, amante de la lectura y literatura, su vida natural y comun como la de cualquiera,siempre decidida a hacer lo correcto hasta que conoce a Eli,un ladrón,un bandalo que trata de ganarse la vida, se cruzan por casualidad,se conocen y rapidamente crece una gran amistad, ahi es cuando Trix duda de que es lo correcto y que es lo que debe hacer
1. Chapter 1

**Hoola! Tiempo sin escribir, lo sé… Pero sigo con vida :P Para los que reconocieron el titulo del fic (O si vieron la película de Disney "Descendientes") El fic es basado en la canción :3 Bueno, no soy buena escribiendo notas de autor, lo se, soy terrible, nos leemos! :D**

Trixie era una chica común y corriente, aficionada a la lectura y literatura, una chica con buenas intenciones… En un mundo de caos, maldad, traición, destrucción y ladrones por todos lados, pero no dejaba que nada de eso la afectara en ningún sentido, todos los días ella salía de su hogar hacia ese horrible mundo, corría rápido por los lugares procurando que nadie la viera para que no la asaltaran, aunque ella también era algo testaruda por lo que siempre iba a volver a salir no importa lo que le dijeran, o que ella no sabía lanzar

Caminaba por entre la multitud, escondida entre todas las personas de su caverna, entre todos esos maleantes… Siempre fue silenciosa así que para ella no era difícil ocultarse ya que nunca llamó la atención; se dirigía al único lugar tranquilo donde ella podía pensar y estar completamente en paz… La biblioteca… Pasaba disfrazada entre los maleantes, un poco asustada claro, cada día era peor, de igual forma ella continuó y corrió hasta finalmente llegar

Trixie: Uuff –dijo suspirando de alivio-

?: ¡Ja! –dijo apareciendo desde atrás y apuntándole con su lanzadora-

Trixie: ¡Ah! –gritó de susto-

?: ¡Ah! –gritó de susto- …Ahh, eres tú Trixie –dijo quitándose la capucha para revelar a un anciano, con anteojos y bata larga y negra-

Trixie: Ooh, solo eres tú Blade, perdón si te asusté

Blade: ¿Asustarme? Casi me das un infarto niña, y es que en mis tiempos se usaban los modales y se llamaba antes de simplemente aparecer de visita

Trixie: Lo siento, es que vine rápido, ya sabes cómo son las cosas ahí afuera

Blade: Exacto, y precisamente por eso debes llamar antes, como ahora pensé que eras un ladrón

Trixie: Ja, ¿Qué iban a robar en una biblioteca? ¿Qué ladrón se mete en la biblioteca?

Blade: Bueno, no lo sé, quizás un ladrón intelectual y lo que me pueden robar son mis antiguos y preciados libros acerca de las más antiguas babosas de BajoTerra, pero claro ya que nadie lee en estas épocas nadie sabe de ellas, solo tú y yo

Trixie: Y todavía me falta mucho por leer

Blade: Jajaja, si en este mundo hubiera más como tu, tal vez las cosas no estarían tan mal

Trixie: Aahh, si en este mundo hubiera aquellos que defendieran el honor y la justicia, la verdad y no temieran en arriesgar sus vidas para salvar la de otros…

Blade: ¿Te refieres a héroes?

Trixie: Sí exacto, ojalá los hubiera

Blade: Ñee, hoy en día los héroes solo existen en los cuentos de hadas y en todos estos libros, ya no hay nadie que se preocupe por los derechos de los demás y defienda lo que es nuestro, que nos enseñe la libertad y muestre su gran valentía… Es ridículo

Trixie: ¿De verdad lo crees?

Blade: Pues claro, solo mírame, soy un viejo de… X cantidad de edad, y vivimos en un mundo donde todos le roban a todos, es como un tablero de juego medieval, tienes que robar para robar y hurtar para saquear y una cosa siempre lleva a la otra injustamente

Trixie: Pero quizá haya alguien ahí afuera, quien sea, que pueda cambiar el mundo y dar un giro a las cosas

Blade: No, no, ya te lo dije, y te digo por mi gran experiencia que ya no existen personas así en este mundo y si las hubiera, si hubiera solo uno, ¿Qué haría entonces para cambiar 99 cavernas? Son demasiadas cosas en contra y solo unas cuantas a favor, y esas cuantas cada día se agotan mientras lo negativo crece… Ya no hay nada que hacer por el mundo… Lo único que queda es irnos y buscar otra vida lejos de esta putrefacción de pillos y ladrones y hay que hacerlo ahora, ya estoy muy viejo para sujetar una lanzadora, apenas si puedo levantarla

Trixie: Aahh, supongo que tienes razón…

Blade: La tengo Sting, la tengo… Qué lástima… ¿Y bien?

Trixie: ….No me iré de aquí, olvídalo

Blade: Ahh, qué testaruda…

Trixie: Pero no significa que tengas que quedarte solo por mí, puedes irte

Blade: ¿Solo? No, no, no, yo soy un viejo cascarrabias, no podría cuidarme ahí afuera y eres la más cercana compañía que tengo, así que me quedaré hasta que te decidas

Trixie: Lamento decirte que te quedarás esperando porque no me iré de aquí, estos libros son mi vida

Blade: Aahgg, el colmo de vivir rodeado de libros… ¿Qué acaso no piensas conocer a nadie?

Trixie: Ppff, no, por supuesto que no ¿A quién iba a conocer?

Blade: Aaayy niña, qué complicada eres… Como sea, te dejo con los libros y cuando te vayas los dejas donde estaban y cierras la puerta

Trixie: ¿A dónde irás?

Blade: Aaa… Buscar más sabiduría, en el silencio y la soledad…

Trixie: Ja, ¿Te irás a dormir?

Blade: Más respeto que soy un anciano… Sí, me voy a dormir, disfruta la sabiduría de los libros –dijo mientras se retiraba a tomar una siesta en la cama de su oficina (Además de ser su biblioteca, era su hogar ya que no quería vivir afuera en ese mundo de peligros-

Trixie: Aahh, bueno ¿Y qué leeré hoy? –dijo mirando todo a su alrededor, los 2452 libros en sus estantes- Umm….. Ya sé –dijo corriendo a tomar un antiguo libro de leyendas llamado "La leyenda del pequeño"-

 _Esta era una historia que contaba acerca de un antiguo pueblo llamado Hill Valley, donde todo era paz y armonía, tranquilidad y belleza por todas partes, hasta que un día, por el egoísmo de un hombre, el pueblo y el resto del mundo cayeron en un terrible mar de tinieblas, desatando el terror y temibles monstruos por todas partes, que destruían las esperanzas y sueños de todas las personas y se alimentaban de la miseria… Sin embargo todo ese mal podía desaparecer, pero el egoísmo, el orgullo, la maldad y melancolía de ese hombre era tan avara y mala que era incapaz de disculparse y arrepentirse de sus actos y toda su maldad estaba cayendo sobre las demás personas, por lo que los monstruos y la maldad aumentaban más y más y por lo que se veía no se detendría… Fue entonces cuando un joven, un chico de 15 años apareció, y con sus palabras de alegría y bondad la maldad esfumó, de entre tantas personas él fue el único capaz de remediar el dolor y la pena y enfrentar a los monstruos, no solo con su arma, sino también con sus palabras y sabiduría, sus ideas y mente abierta las que liberaron al pueblo de tan terrible agonía… Sin embargo el hombre no se detendría, quería seguir esparciendo su maldad y causando daño pero el joven lo enfrentó y lo venció, y también en sí lo liberó de su maldad… Al final, el hombre se dio cuenta de su error y se arrepintió, liberando también al mundo de lo que había causado su egoísmo. Después de todo lo sucedido se disculpó, y fue así como el pueblo conoció al pequeño joven, que no era ni más ni menos que nadie, solo era alguien más de entre la multitud pero que con sus obras, sin importar que fuera pequeño, hiso grandes cosas y se le puede llamar héroe…._

Trixie: …. Aahh, me encanta este libro… Ojalá hubiera alguien así en este mundo…

 **Mientras tanto, en los callejones bajos de la caverna…**

Un chico se escondía por un callejón sin salida, sentado encima de un cajón de la basura, alimentaba a sus babosas… Un joven de 15 años llamado Eli Shane

Eli: …Aahh, descuiden chicas, estamos a salvo, nadie nos robará esta comida… Con el trabajo que hicimos para conseguirla, Jajaja –dijo mientras le daba de comer a su babosa infierno en su hombro- Hoy te esforzaste ¿No es así Burpy?... Fue un día duro… Ojalá no tuviéramos que robar para conseguir nuestra comida

Burpy chilla confundido

Eli: Si, lo sé, es algo divertido huir y saltar por los edificios y los techos y ver cómo intentan recuperarla pero… Bueno, uno se cansa de hacer lo mismo y pues, ojalá fuera más fácil, pero ehh, nada es bueno en la vida, jaja…

En ese instante entra un maleante hacia el callejón, Eli enseguida toma su lanzadora, aunque un poco vieja y sucia pero era funcional, rápidamente la carga con una carnero y le apunta al maleante

Eli: ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? ¡Nosotros conseguimos esto primero! ¡No nos los quitará!

?: Oye, oye, tranquilo chico, no tienes que reaccionar así

Eli: ….. Vince

Vince: Ja-já, venga amigo

Eli: ¿Qué quieres Vince? –dijo todavía apuntándole-

Vince: ¿Qué? ¿No quieres compartir la comida?

Eli: Ayer viniste como un jefe y nos quitaste todo

Vince: … ¿Ya habías comido o no? Ayer era un día difícil, ¿O qué? ¿Eres rencoroso?

Eli: No, pero otras veces te he pedido ayuda y nos has dado la espalda, ¿Por qué ayudarte?

Vince: ….Sí eres rencoroso

Eli: ….Aahg, bien, aquí tienes un poco –dijo arrojándole un poco de pan-

Vince: …. ¿Y esto? Es muy pequeño, peor que migajas

Eli: Fue todo lo que pudimos conseguir, tómalo o devuélvelo

Vince: Muy bien, muy bien, ok, ok, ya….

Eli: …. De nada

Vince: Ppff, yo no uso modales –dijo con la boca llena, disparando una Aracniredes y retirándose-

Las babosas de Eli chillan

Eli: No, descuiden chicas, no le di todo, siempre guardo para ustedes –dijo dándoles del resto de su comida, ellas al verlo quedarse sin nada chillan y ponen carita de perritos tristes dirigidas hacia él- Aaww, descuiden, ya comí lo suficiente… No tenía mucha hambre, disfruten

Las babosas chillan de alegría y se ponen a comer, excepto Burpy que lo ve un poco decaído mirando el horizonte, él nota que Burpy lo observa y cambia su mirada por una sonrisa

Eli: …. Ojalá el mundo fuera diferente –pensó-


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie salía de su hogar nuevamente encapuchada y disfrazada para irse de nuevo a la biblioteca, caminaba por las calles un poco insegura ya que al parecer hoy todo estaba peor, había más movimiento entre la multitud, más robos, más asaltantes… Hoy todo era peor que todos los días pero aun así ella seguiría su camino… Pues no tenía de otra, caminaba, trotaba y corría por el lugar, dependiendo de dónde era el lugar para camuflarse y no llamar la atención de nadie y mucho menos de un maleante, como no sabía lanzar no iba a defenderse si la asaltaban, tenía algunas babosas que la acompañaban y se divertían con ella, y también claro su lanzadora, el problema es que ella no sabía cómo usarlas o siquiera cómo ponerlas en la lanzadora… Era un problema pero a ella le daba igual

Continuaba su recorrido hacia la biblioteca, mirando de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, de atrás y cuando iba a mirar al frente se topó con un joven

?, Trixie: ¡Auch!

Trixie: Ahh, lo siento –dijo bajando la cabeza, haciendo que se tapara más su rostro con la capucha-

?: No importa –dijo mientras la observaba tímida retirarse-

Trixie: Uuff, eso estuvo cerca –pensó-

Continuó su camino, esta vez observando más al frente y a todos lados y el chico mirándola confundido retirarse, luego ella corrió hasta quedar fuera de su vista y llegar a la biblioteca, entrando rápido por la puerta y de nuevo asustando a Blade

Blade: ¡Ah! –gritó de susto y tomando su lanzadora rápidamente pero tomándola al revés-

Trixie: ¡No, espera! –dijo pero de igual forma Blade disparó, pero como estaba al revés se disparó a sí mismo…. Suerte que solo era una estropeada y lo único que hiso fue tumbarlo al piso-

Blade: ¡Auch!

Trixie: ¡Blade! ¿Estás bien?

Blade: ¿Ah? ¿Bien? ¿A ESTO LLAMAS BIEN? Niña, te lo digo, un día vas a matarme de un infarto, no hagas eso

Trixie: Lo siento otra vez, pero es que hoy se ve más atareado que todos los días, hay más multitud que la usual y muchos más maleantes

Blade: Aaahg, es el mundo en el que vivimos, cada día está peor y también hoy es jueves, los jueves los atracos inician temprano porque el mercadeo es más frecuente

Trixie: ….. ¿Precisamente los jueves?

Blade: Bueno sí, y los viernes también y no sé por qué… Quizás porque los jueves y los viernes indican que la semana casi termina, entonces el mercadeo aumenta, las compras y las ventas y bueno como vivimos entre ladrones, también los robos y asaltos aumentan y digamos que se les hace más fácil a los ladrones, ya que los vendedores están muy ocupados con tantos compradores, no prestan mucha atención y es la oportunidad de los ladrones

Trixie: Wow, no lo sabía

Blade: Son las cosas maravillosas de la edad, aprendes muchas cosas…. Las cosas negativas pues, los dolores de cadera, en los huesos, la joroba, las canas, necesitar medicinas, yo no por suerte, pero Uuyy, estos dolores me están matando… Sin mencionar tú y los constantes infartos que me provocas, me dan taquicardia

Trixie: Yaa, Blade

Blade: ¿Crees que juego? Mi corazón palpita más rápido que el de un conejo

Trixie: …Otra de las cosas negativas son las constantes quejas

Blade: ¡Baaahh! Ni que me queje tanto… Lo entenderás cuando llegues a mi edad

Trixie: ¿Y qué edad es esa?

Blade: Ahh pa pa pa, eso es innombrable

Trixie: Como tú digas, Jajaja….

Blade: Jajaja… Bueno, saliendo de tema ¿Por qué entraste corriendo hoy?

Trixie: Aahh, es que me topé con un muchacho en la esquina –dijo sentándose a leer un libro-

Blade: ¿Un muchacho?

Trixie: No vengas Blade, ni siquiera lo conozco –dijo pasando de página-

Blade: Aahg, como sea, estaré leyendo "Sueños de un corazón roto"

Trixie: ¿En serio? Ese libro solo habla de romance y es para adolescentes

Blade: Jum, ¿Acaso el libro dice "Para adolescentes"? Un libro lo puede leer quien sea y cuando sea, quien quiera y cuando quiera, ñaa, además, soy fan del romance, es lo único que me queda en estos años, leer sobre romance, ya que estoy tan solo, no tengo a nadie especial y moriré solo, soy un viejo sin nadie que me acompañe en mis días de vejez…

Trixie: …No quiero conocer a nadie

Blade: Bueno, lo intenté… ¡Adiós! –dijo retirándose a su oficina a leer-

Trixie: Jajaja… Conocer a alguien… Ni loca

 **Mientras tanto, con Eli…**

Estaba caminando por el mercado, el jueves era su día favorito, le era más fácil robar… Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar…. ¿Quién era esa chica con la que se topó? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué estaba encubierta? ¿Por qué actuaba tan extraño? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿A dónde iba? ¿También era una ladrona?... Todas esas preguntas sin respuesta formulándose en su cabeza, y aunque no la vio completamente, él quedó cautivado por su hermosa voz y notó, por su flequillo que sobresalía de la capucha, su lindo cabello rojizo como el atardecer… Pero aunque no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica, debía concentrarse en su "trabajo" por así decir, de conseguir su comida y la de sus babosas y vigilar que Vince esta vez no apareciera y lo dejara sin nada

Disimuladamente caminaba por todos los puestos de comida, tomando lo que podía… En uno de esos puestos, habían unos niños al costado, unos niños huérfanos y sin nada, por eso, cuando se acercó a aquel puerto, tomó comida suficiente y se las entregó a los niños, sin embargo y aunque era un acto de bondad, cuando el vendedor y dueño de aquel puesto lo vio hacer eso, rápido corrió para atrapar a Eli

Vendedor: ¡Hey!

Eli: Oh ouh –dijo echándose a correr-

Vendedor: ¡Ven aquí ladrón! –dijo intentando alcanzarlo y disparando una Demoledora hacia Eli, él la evita dando un giro hacia adelante, tenía buenos reflejos, parecía incluso gimnasta-

Eli: ¡Pero si tienes muchas cosas ahí!

Vendedor: ¡Qué importa! ¡Paga lo que tomas! –dijo volviendo a disparar, Eli se agacha y se desliza por el suelo para evadir la babosa-

Eli: Wow, ¿A dónde lleva la diplomacia exactamente? –dijo hablando con Burpy mientras corría, Burpy solo se encogió de hombros-

El vendedor furioso seguía disparando y disparando, no se detendría hasta atraparlo, Eli al contrario se divertía evadiendo las babosas y corriendo un poco, aunque sabía claro que el vendedor no se rendiría, por eso cuando el vendedor disparó una Carnero, Eli saltó sosteniéndose en un cuerno de ésta e impulsándose hacia una especie de barra que había en una casa, llevándolo hasta los tejados, el vendedor quedó impactado pero seguía disparándole, Eli sin embargo continuó corriendo por los tejados hasta llegar a un muro que definitivamente no podía cruzar, por lo que se bajó de los tejados pero también fue una mala opción ya que lo único que había era un callejón sin salida… O eso parecía

Eli: ¡Ah! No hay salida –dijo poniendo sus manos por todas partes del muro-

Se escuchaban los pasos de aquel vendedor aproximarse hacia él, esta vez sí lo atraparían… Él continuó buscando lo que fuera en el muro hasta que encontró… ¿Una perilla? Siendo lo único que encontró y ser su única salida, giró la perilla y entró a ese lugar… Cuando el vendedor fue a ver si estaba allí, ya no había nada, por lo que se marchó

Ya adentro, Eli estaba exhausto, más por los nervios que por todo lo que corrió… Al estar adentro contempló el panorama y se sorprendió al ver que era una inmensa biblioteca, caminaba por el lugar viendo todo hasta que se encontró con una chica apuntándole temerosa…

Trixie: ¿Q-quién eres tú? ¿Q-qué h-haces aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

Trixie: ¿Q-quién eres? ¡Anda dilo! ¿Qué b-buscas aquí? –dijo temerosa apuntándole-

Eli: Yaa, yaa, tranquila… No quiero problemas –dijo con las manos hacia arriba, en señal de que se rendía-

Trixie: E-entonces v-vete

Eli: Lo haré, lo haré, tranquila…. Oye, tú voz se me hace familiar –dijo mirándola cuidadosamente-

Trixie: D-dije vete –dijo todavía apuntándole-

Eli la miró atentamente, sonrió y luego en un par de segundos se acercó a ella rápido, desvió su lanzadora y deslizando su pie por el suelo casi la hace caer, pero él la tomó de la cintura para evitar que cayera, quedando ambos a unos centímetros de sus labios, él le sonrió pícaramente mientras ella solo se quedaba impresionada

Trixie: ¿Cómo hiciste eso? –dijo ya de pie, mirando cómo él le había tomado su lanzadora-

Eli: Fue muy fácil, no apuntabas firmemente, estabas muy temerosa y además tengo práctica… Soy Shane, Eli Shane

Trixie: Trixie… Trixie nada, ¡Ya sal de aquí!

Eli: Aayy vamos Trixie, no lo dices en serio… Oye, eres la chica que me topé el otro día –dijo al mirarla bien-

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: Sí, andabas muy distraída y tropezaste

Trixie: Ahh sí claro, por supuesto…..… Fuera de aquí

Eli: No seas mala, es solo por un rato… Ni que me fuera a mudar aquí

Trixie: No, no te mudarás y no estarás aquí ni un minuto más

Eli: Ah… ¿No eres ladrona verdad?

Trixie: ¡Por supuesto que no!... ¿Tú sí?

Eli: Bueno, no diría que ladrón pero… A la vista de los otros…

Trixie: ¡Eres un ladrón!

Eli: Hey, hey, hey, tranquila, no soy del tipo de ladrón que crees

Trixie: ¿Y? ¿Eso qué? Para mí todos los ladrones son iguales, hurtan a los demás y no les importa nadie más que ellos mismos

Eli: Pues yo no, soy diferente

Trixie: ¿Por qué he de creerte? La cualidad que más define a un ladrón es la cautela y el engaño, mentiroso

Eli: No le mentiría a una dama

Trixie: Ah, perfecto, ¿Crees que caeré ante los cumplidos de un galán? Qué ridículo, y más ridículo que intentes hacerlo así, solo imagina ¿Un ladrón caballeroso? ¡Ja! Es lo mismo que decir un cerdo bien vestido

Eli: ….Auch

Trixie: Así que largo

Eli: Vaya, que carácter…

Trixie: ¡Largo!

Eli: Bien, bien, me iré… Vámonos chicas

Trixie: ¿Disculpa? No andas con nadie más

Eli: Claro que sí, con mis babosas claro –dijo mostrándolas, y Burpy saltó a su hombro-

Trixie: Wow ¡Una Infierno!

Eli: ¿Qué? ¿De cuándo? ¿Verno?

Trixie: Una de las babosas más poderosas de BajoTerra –dijo señalando a Burpy-

Eli: ¿Qué? ¿Burpy? Lo poderoso en él es su hambre… Claro, nunca lo he disparado

Trixie: ¿Burpy?

Eli: Es su nombre

Trixie: Ja, ¿Le pones nombre?

Eli: ¿Por qué no? O ¿Cómo quieres que las llame? Babosa esto, babosa aquello, naa, qué rústico ¿O no amiguitas? –dijo y todas chillan- Jajaja

Trixie: Ja…

Eli: …..Ahh, claro, teníamos que irnos… Pues nos vamos

Trixie: Ah eh… Adelante

Eli: ¿En serio?

Trixie: ….Sí…

Eli: Wow… Ok… Está bien, nos vamos –dijo caminando lento hacia la puerta-

Trixie: Ahhg, ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Eli: …Bueno, tomando en cuenta que podría ayudarte

Trixie: ¿Ayudarme? –dijo riéndose- ¿En qué?

Eli: En muchas cosas en realidad, como ahí afuera, no sé… A lanzar –dijo mostrando su lanzadora, en ese momento ella fue a revisarla y vio que no la tenía-

Trixie: Eres rápido

Eli: ¿Y bien? –dijo devolviéndole su lanzadora-

Trixie: …Está bien

Eli: ¡Sí! Pero con una condición

Trixie: Hey, yo no acepté a eso

Eli: No, no, descuida, es solo quedarnos aquí

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: Es que ahí afuera hace frío y estamos solos, no tenemos dónde refugiarnos pensé que –Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: No, no puedo

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Trixie: Primero, porque eres un ladrón, segundo, la biblioteca ni siquiera es mía y tres, el dueño de ella nunca aceptaría tener un ladrón quedándose aquí… Olvídalo

 **5 minutos después…**

Blade: Claro que aceptaría que te quedaras aquí, mientras no robes nada, no toques nada que no sea tuyo y obedezcas mis órdenes, todo estará bien

Eli: Claro

Eli, Blade: Jajaja

Trixie: ¿Es en serio Blade? Todo el tiempo decías que odiabas a los ladrones ¿Y ahora dejarás que uno viva y duerma aquí?

Eli: Corrección, que duerma, solo estaré aquí cuando te enseñe a lanzar, todo el tiempo estaré ahí afuera, haciendo de lo mío y luego regresaré a dormir

Trixie: Ahh claro, haciendo de lo tuyo, ¿Por qué mejor no lo dices claramente? ¡Robar!

Eli: Por supuesto, júzgame, por muy fácil que es la situación ahí afuera… Además, todo el mundo roba

Trixie: Ese "todo el mundo" quiere decir todos los que existen y yo no robo

Eli: Muy bien, princesa, "Todo el mundo roba, excepto tú"

Trixie: Blade no roba y no me llames princesa

Eli: Como tú digas… Majestad

Trixie: ¡Ya basta!

Eli: Jajaja, yaaa solo juego, te ves adorable cuando te enojas

Trixie: ¡Oye! –dijo enojada-

Eli: ¿Lo ves? Jajaja, aahh, bueno ya te dejo tranquila –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa-

Trixie: ¿En serio Blade? ¿Lo dejarás aquí? No creo que sea una buena idea

Blade: No te preocupes, yo sé por qué hago las cosas…. ¿Viste la Infierno? No todos los días se ve esa babosa

Trixie: Ahh ¿Y eso qué? Probablemente la robó

Blade: No lo creo, veo bondad en él… Es buen muchacho

Trixie: Pero es un ladrón

Blade: Bueno pero tal vez dijo la verdad… Tal vez sea diferente, le pone nombre a sus babosas, disfruta estar con ellas, es respetuoso y además la Infierno

Trixie: Eso no importa… No creo que debamos confiar en él….

Blade: Vamos Sting, dale una oportunidad, en serio que no veo ningún mal en él, además de robar claro

Trixie: Ahhg como sea, confía tú en él pero yo no… La confianza no se da, se gana y hasta que demuestre ser un buen chico no confiaré en él….

Blade: …. ¿Qué es lo que le ves de malo?... ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

Trixie: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por favor Blade! ¡No lo conozco! Y-y… ¡Claro que no!

Blade: ….Titubeaste

Trixie: ¡Claro que no! ¡No lo hice! Y además, es un ladrón… Jamás confiaría en un ladrón

Blade: Bueno, si tú lo dices… Son las 3:00, hora de la sabiduría en silencio

Trixie: …Hora de tu siesta

Blade: No, no, sabiduría en silencio –dijo mientras se marchaba-

Eli estaba en la mesa dando de comer a sus babosas y también jugando con ellas, Burpy chillando de alegría ya que no siempre conseguían esa cantidad de comida, Eli estaba orgulloso y lanzó una manzana hacia arriba cuando vino Trixie y se la arrebató

Trixie: … ¿Es toda la comida que robaron hoy?

Eli: Ahh… Robar suena muy mal, mejor… Tomamos prestada sin intenciones de devolverla

Trixie: Para mí eso suena peor

Eli: Bueno, como sea… Sí…. ¿Y Blade?

Trixie: Fue a dormir… ¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿Para luego robar sus cosas?

Eli: Oye, no todo en mi vida es robar ¿Sí? Soy diferente recuerda…. Además yo no elegí esta vida, la verdad antes tenía todo lo que necesitaba y de un momento a otro… Se esfumó…. Literalmente todo lo que tenía se esfumó…. Lo único que me queda son mis babosas… ¿Y-y qué si no soy perfecto? Nadie lo es y… Como sea, si hago un acto bueno o malo a los demás le dará igual…. –dijo bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza-

Trixie: …. No realmente, podrías cambiar la vida de muchas personas…

Eli, Trixie: Del acto más pequeño pueden salir grandes cosas

Eli: …Lo sé…

Trixie: ¿También leíste…? –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: ¿La leyenda del pequeño? Sí, lo leí… Mi padre solía leérmelo cuando era niño… Antes de que todo esto pasara y el mundo se volviera tan oscuro… Pero bueno, así es la vida

Trixie: …Lamento haberte juzgado –dijo sentándose a su lado-

Eli: Lamento haber sido tan cortés –dijo sonriendo-

Trixie: Oye

Eli: Era broma, jajaja… Trixie "nada"

Trixie: Oh, lo siento por eso también pero es que no te conocía y no te ofendas pero no confío en un ladrón…

Eli: Lo entiendo

Trixie: Mi apellido real es Sting

Eli: ¿Sting? Suena mejor que "Nada"

Trixie: Jaja…. Oye, quería preguntarte ¿Cómo conseguiste tu Infierno? Osea se, Burpy

Eli: Ahh eso, pues… Diría que fue una casualidad, solo estaba por ahí… En mis momentos más tristes y solitarios, cuando no tenía nada, Burpy solo se me acercó y yo también… Fue hace mucho, desde que tengo memoria y desde entonces no me separo de él –dijo acariciando a Burpy, Burpy salta a su hombro y acaricia su mejilla con su cabeza- Jajaja, tengo esa facilidad para comunicarme con las babosas, no lo sé, todas estas que tengo yo no las conseguí, ellas me consiguieron a mí, ellas me buscaron y siguieron ¿No es así chicas? -dijo y todas chillaron y luego saltaron hacia Eli-

Trixie: Jajaja

Eli: Jajaja, ¡Oigan! ¡En mi cabello no! –dijo intentando atraparlas, se veía totalmente despeinado-

Trixie: ¡Jajaja! –dijo riendo a carcajadas-

Eli: *Sonríe al verla*

Estuvieron jugando y divirtiéndose con las babosas por el resto del día, hablando y conversando y también leyendo claro (por lo menos Trixie, Eli lo único que hiso fue jugar con los libros) cuando dieron las 6:30 de la tarde, Trixie se retira

Trixie: Wow, ya es muy tarde

Eli: ¿Tarde? Claaro, ¿Tienes 5 años?

Trixie: No, es que no duermo aquí

Eli: ¿Qué?

Trixie: Sí, como lo oyes, solo paso aquí todo el día pero realmente duermo en mi casa, al principio de la caverna… Vengo aquí a las 7:00 am y me voy a las 6:30 pm, no es ningún misterio

Eli: Creí que dormías aquí

Trixie: No… Nos vemos mañana para lanzar –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-

Eli: Nos vemos –dijo mientras la veía irse. Después de que se fue, él aún se quedó mirando la puerta y sonriendo, Blade se acercó a él por detrás mirándolo cuidadosamente pero él no se había dado cuenta de que Blade estaba allí-

Blade: Vaya que –dijo haciendo que Eli se asustara y lo interrumpiera gritando-

Eli: ¡Ah!

Blade: ¡Ah!

Eli: Blade, eres tú, vaya me asustaste, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí

Blade: Sí, era yo, cielos ya veo que no duraré mucho, uno de ustedes me va a dar un infarto un día, no sé cómo es que no me ha dado

Eli: Bueno, la próxima me avisas que estás detrás de mí espiándome

Blade: No te estaba espiando es solo que… Vi cómo hablabas con Trixie

Eli: …. Eso es espiar

Blade: Bien, como quieras verlo, en fin… Te vi hablar con ella

Eli: ¿Yyy?... ¿Qué? ¿Eres su guardián?

Blade: No, no, es solo que los vi a ambos reírse y jugar… La verdad nadie se había acercado a ella antes

Eli: ¿En serio?

Blade: Totalmente… Y te digo desde ahora que si ella te considera su amigo, no hagas algo estúpido que arruine esa amistad…

Eli: …. ¿P-por qué lo dices?

Blade: Supongo que te dijo que ella no confiaba en ladrones… Precisamente por eso, pero es solo el consejo de un viejo, tú decides si seguirlo o no

Eli: …Loo… Tendré en mente

Blade: Muy bien… Buenas noches

Eli: Buenas noches


	4. Chapter 4

Eli se despertó temprano, siempre lo hacía para salir a robar antes pero justo cuando iba a salir recordó las palabras que le dijo Blade la noche anterior… Sobre Trixie y lo que pasaría si él continuaba robando, por un momento estuvo pensativo, luego sus babosas lo miraron y decidió salir afuera a robar aunque sea migajas para que sus babosas pudieran comer… Aunque no quisiera, tenía que hacerlo, no dejaría hambrientas a sus pequeñas

Eli: Amigo… Solo me ve como un sujeto raro de la calle, no me ve como un amigo –dijo mientras balbuceaba en voz baja para sí mismo-

Continuó caminando por el mercado pero no se atrevía a tomar nada… ¡Era viernes! El día más fácil para robar y no lo hacía… Respiró profundo pensando dos veces en lo que haría hasta que apareció Vince

Vince: Oye, psss –dijo susurrándole y poniéndose a su lado encapuchado-

Eli: ¿Qué? ¿Quién –Vince interrumpe-

Vince: ¡Shh! Soy yo, Vince… Escucha, necesito que me ayudes en algo

Eli: Vince, no quiero problemas

Vince: Aayy, no vengas con tus juegos, un ladrón siempre quiere problemas lo que tú no quieres es ayudarme

Eli: ¿Qué te traes ahora?

Vince: Jeje, bien escucha, es el puesto mercader 5, compró vasijas nuevas ¡De oro y plata pura! Necesito que me ayudes a robarlas

Eli: ¿Para qué?

Vince: ¿Para qué? ¿Cómo que para qué? Para venderlas claro y conseguir buen dinero

Eli: Aaahg, olvídalo Vince, no haré eso

Vince: Vamos amigo, ayúdame en esto

Eli: Dije no, ya basta

Vince: ¡Oye! ¡En serio –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: No Vince, ya deja de insistir, no voy a robar nada –dijo retirándose pero Vince intentó atraparlo, por lo que se le cayó un par de vasijas que ya había robado, cuando el pueblo los vio, un par de guardias fueron tras ellos-

Guardia: ¡Ahí están! ¡Ladrones! –dijo corriendo hacia ellos y los demás guardias lo siguen, Eli y Vince se echan a correr-

Eli: ¡¿Querías robar más vasijas de las que ya tenías?! –dijo gritándole a Vince-

Vince: ¡Hubiera sido más fácil si me habrías ayudado! –dijo devolviéndole el grito-

Eli: ¡Yo dije no, pero igual tenías que meterme en el lío!

Vince: ¡Todos los días robas! ¿Y precisamente hoy no querías?... ¡¿Un viernes?! ¡¿UN VIERNES EN SERIO?!

Eli: ¡Entiende Vince! No todo es robar –dijo corriendo a los tejados y Vince lo sigue-

Guardia2: ¿Dónde están?

Vince: ….. ¿Qué? ¿Qué acabas de decir? Robamos desde que éramos niños, ¿Lo olvidaste?

Eli: Ah claro que no, todavía recuerdo bien cuando me arrebatabas todo lo que tenía y te burlabas de mí

Vince: Oye, eso está en el pasado

Eli: Y para mí robar también…. Solo lo hago por mis babosas, para conseguir algo de comer

Guardia: ¡Ahí están! –dijo disparándoles, ellos lo evaden y Eli se aparta de Vince dirigiéndose a la biblioteca-

Vince: ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espérame!

Eli: ¡Olvídalo Vince! ¡Toma tu propio rumbo y yo el mío!

Vince: ¿Ah? –dijo mientras se agachaba para evadir una Babosa Torpedo de los guardias y veía a Eli irse-

Vince vio a Eli alejarse, y mientras lo veía le dirigía una mirada de odio y enojo… Eli no lo vio ni le prestó mucha atención, solo continuó su camino hasta que por fin logró llegar hasta la biblioteca, a las 6:57 minutos, cansado y agotado de correr de los guardias

Eli: Aaah, cielos –dijo agotado mientras respiraba con dificultad-

Blade: Wow, te ves terrible…. ¿No estabas robando verdad?

Eli: ¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, tomé muy en cuenta lo que me dijo ayer señor, no he robado nada… Ni siquiera para comer

Blade: Umm…. ¿Y por qué tan cansado?

Eli: ¿Eh?... Bueno, es que corría de unos guardias

Blade: Si no robabas entonces ¿Por qué huías?

Eli: Porque los guardias creyeron que yo robé unas vasijas de oro y plata

Blade: ¿Y por qué creyeron precisamente que fuiste tú que lo hiciste?

Eli: ¡Por un amigo! Me vieron conversar con un amigo, o más bien conocido, que fue quien verdaderamente robó las vasijas, yo estaba con él, se le cayeron unas cuantas y creyeron que yo también era cómplice ¿Ok? –dijo algo enojado-

Blade: Está bien, pero no tienes que responder así

Eli: Lo siento… Es que detesto que me cuestionen como si fuera un mentiroso… Ok, me creen ladrón, ve ven como uno… Quizá lo sea pero no soy mentiroso –dijo mientras se apartaba de Blade y se sentaba en una mesa-

Blade: Umm –dijo mientras miraba a Eli con curiosidad-

En unos minutos llega Trixie

Trixie: Ya llegué

Eli: ¡Hola Trixie! –dijo parándose de la mesa para ir con ella-

Trixie: ¡Hola Eli! –dijo dirigiéndose hacia él-

Eli: ¿C-cómo estás?

Trixie: Bien, jeje, ¿Y tu?

Eli: Bien, no he comido nada en todo el día pero estoy completo

Trixie: ¿En serio? Qué mal

Eli: Sí… Decidí que ya no debo robar…

Trixie: ¿En serio? Porque creí que tomabas prestado –dijo mientras le sonreía-

Eli: Ah, Jajaja

Trixie: Jajaja… ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo empezamos? –dijo levantando su lanzadora-

Eli: Justo ahora

Caminaron hacia el gran salón de la biblioteca que, anteriormente, era un salón para los lectores que iban de visita para conocer sobre las babosas o hacer reuniones de grupos, pero ahora lo usarían como su salón de entrenamiento

Trixie: Blade nos permitió entrenar aquí

Eli: Wow, lo admito, esta biblioteca es más grande por dentro que por fuera

Trixie: No juzgues por las apariencias

Eli: Ja, miren quien lo dice ahora

Trixie: Aahg ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

Eli: No, no, está bien… Entonces ¿Sabes algo sobre lanzar? –dijo girando su lanzadora-

Trixie: Bueno, de hecho –dijo mientras tomaba su lanzadora pero la tomaba mal y no vio que estaba cargada con su Babosa Torpedo Buddy la cual accidentalmente disparó, rebotó entre las paredes hasta golpear a Eli y tumbarlo

Eli: ¡Auch!

Trixie: ¡Wow! De verdad lo siento –dijo mientras corría hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse-

Eli: Vaya, eso sí dolió –dijo mientras se levantaba-

Trixie: Lo siento… Ok, confieso, no sé nada sobre lanzar

Eli: ¿En serio? –dijo con sarcasmo-

Trixie: Sí, desde hace tiempo tengo la lanzadora pero realmente no sé nada, apenas si sé cómo sostenerla

Eli: Jaja, bien pero eso se puede mejorar –dijo sonriendo-

Desde ese momento, pasaron toda la tarde entrenando, muchas veces Eli terminaba golpeado con una babosa o dos pero no se detendría, él le indicaba cómo sostener la lanzadora y cómo apuntar, aunque ella en serio era pésima

En una vez, ella cargó su lanzadora con su babosa Espinosa Cheek para que la disparara contra un post que Eli había modificado para que pareciera un objetivo

Eli: Apunta al objetivo, fija tu lanzadora firmemente y dispara –dijo indicándole mientras se encontraba como a 50 metros del post-

Ella tomó su lanzadora y apuntó pero al momento de disparar la lanzadora se impulsó y la babosa tomó rumbo de disparo hacia él, él se asustó e intentó correr pero ya era tarde, así que procuró evadir las espinas, una casi le da en el brazo izquierdo, otra en el hombro derecho, una casi en el abdomen y una casi en la cabeza, esa última logró quitarle un cabello, el cual él notó cuando salió de su cabeza por lo cual se pasó la mano por su cabellera para asegurar que todo estuviera bien

Eli: Casi

Trixie: Lo siento –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

En otra ocasión practicaba con su babosa Congelada Frosty, la idea era apagar el fuego de ciertas antorchas que Eli puso en ciertos lugares, ella intentó fijar la lanzadora en la primera antorcha pero entonces Trix se distrajo y la babosa terminó congelando a Eli por completo

Trixie: … Ops

Continuaron y continuaron entrenando por horas y ella no mejoraba, Blade los observaba desde lejos, era más difícil de lo que creían

Eli: Wow, pensé que sería fácil

Trixie: Olvídalo, no sé nada sobre lanzar…. Jamás voy a aprender…. –dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y dejaba caer su lanzadora-

Eli: Oye, anímate…. Si yo puedo dejar de robar creo que tú puedes aprender a lanzar

Trixie: ¿Eso crees?

Eli: Por supuesto –dijo entregándole su lanzadora-

Continuaron entrenando y Eli puso un metal oxidado encima de una mesa y le entregó a ella una babosa Lavalinx

Eli: Bien, ahora dispara con esto y apunta hacia tu objetivo –dijo mientras se ponía detrás de ella para ayudarle-

Trixie: ¿Así? –dijo apuntándole, como lo hiso mal Eli se acerca a ella y pone su mano sobre la suya dirigiéndole como era la forma correcta-

Eli: Así será más fácil fijar tu lanzamiento y evitarás que la babosa cambie de rumbo ¿Bien?

Trixie: ¿Ahora disparo?

Eli: Sí, mientras yo –dijo caminando hasta la mesa y poniéndose al lado- Espero aquí

Trixie: ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?! Podría matarte con la babosa si fallo el disparo

Eli: Es por eso que no fallarás

Trixie: Pero que pasa si fallo, ¿Y si te lastimo?

Eli: No lo harás… Confío en ti –dijo sonriendo-

Ella cargó con la lanzador, apuntó al metal oxidado en la mesa, luego respiró hondo, se concentró y luego disparó, ella estaba esperando a que algo malo sucediera pero se sorprendió al ver que su disparo había acertado sin complicaciones

Eli: Jaja ¡Lo lograste!

Trixie: ¿L-lo logré? ¡Sí! ¡Lo logré! ¡Jajaja! ¡Genial! Lo logré

Eli: ¿Ves? Te dije que lo harías, solo debes confiar en ti misma

Trixie: Jajaja, asombroso… Hey, ¿Qué hora es?

Blade: Las 8:30

Trixie: ¡¿8:30?!

Blade: Como vuela el tiempo… Estuvieron todo el día entrenando

Eli: Y fue agotador, algo doloroso pero al final funcionó

Trixie: Debí irme hace una hora y media

Eli: ¿Y qué? ¿Tus padres te castigarán si no llegas a casa?

Trixie: No… Mi tío se preocupará… Mis padres….

Eli: Oh… Lo siento

Trixie: Va a matarme…

Eli: ¿Qué importa? Es solo por hoy

Trixie: Sí pero igual –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Oye tranquila, no te preocupes, todo estará bien…. Lo único, mañana espera el tremendo regaño que te dará Jajaja

Trixie: No es gracioso

Eli: Claro que sí Jaja, vamos ten algo de sentido del humor

Trixie: Aagh… Blade, ¿Crees que puedas facilitarme un lugar para dormir?

Blade: Bueno es que hay muchas cosas, los libros… No habría lugar suficiente para los tres

Trixie: ¿Y dónde voy a dormir?

Eli: Duerme en mi cuarto

Trixie: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y tú dónde te quedarías?

Eli: Pff, en el suelo, la mesa, una silla, en cualquier lado…. Ya estoy acostumbrado a eso

Trixie: ¿En serio? Wow, lo lamento…

Eli: ¿Por qué? Es una ventaja y una buena lección, se empieza desde cosas pequeñas… Si me acostumbrara a dormir en "cuna de oro y plata" cuando no lo tenga no sabría cómo sobrevivir

Trixie: Sí, pero no es forma de vida

Eli: Es algo… Y por lo menos se vive… No sabes cómo son las cosas ahí afuera –dijo bajando un poco la mirada-

Trixie: …Tienes razón… –dijo bajando la cabeza-

Eli: …Pero bueno, no hay razón para poner caras largas, mejor optar por el bien, conformarse y dormir bien –dijo estirándose y cambiando el tema-

Blade: Cierto, dice un viejo dicho que las malas vibras de la noche anterior, afecta en el amanecer del siguiente día

Eli: Y por eso, mejor estar felices y cada quien a dormir –bostezó- ¡Buenas noches! –dijo caminando unos cuantos pasos adelante y dejándose caer en el suelo-

Blade: Sí, buenas noches, yo debí irme a la cama hace 3 horas, pero esperándolos a ustedes quedo aquí con ojeras –dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación-

Eli: ¿3 horas?... ¿Qué? ¿Se duerme a las 5:30?

Trixie: Mucho antes –dijo riéndose-

Eli: Wow, Jajaja, peor que un bebé

Trixie: Jaja… Bien, buenas noches –dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto y él sonreía al verla, luego Burpy se acercó y se puso en su hombro, vio la escena y chilló-

Eli: …¿Qué? –dijo mirando a Burpy, Burpy levantó la mirada diciendo "¿En serio?"- Oye, no me mires así… Es solo mi… Amiga… Nada más –dijo y Burpy desvió la mirada- Aaagh, ve a comer migajas

Luego de un par de horas que se suponía todos estaban dormidos, Trixie despierta para ver a Eli, estaba dormido en el piso, en una posición notablemente incómoda con sus babosas, decide acercarse a él y colocarle una manta para que no durmiera bajo el frío de la noche, luego se retira pero él la detiene

Eli: Estoy seguro que necesitas esto

Trixie: ¿Qué? Creí que estabas dormido –dijo volteándose del susto-

Eli: Ja, ¿A media noche? No, siempre estoy despierto esta hora

Trixie: ¿Pará qué?

Eli: Ven y lo sabrás –dijo saliendo hacia afuera-

Trixie: ¿Qué? ¿Estás –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Aagh, solo ven y ya… Si es que quieres o te atreves niña miedosa –dijo en tono de burla-

Trixie: ¡Claro que sí!

Eli: ¿Y qué esperas? –dijo haciendo una señal con su mano-

Al principio, ella estaba dudosa de hacerlo ¿Sería bueno confiar en un ladrón? Aunque él había dejado de robar por este tiempo con ella, Trixie aún se preguntaba si este chico era verdaderamente sincero y digno de su confianza, sin embargo, toda su vida ella quería salir y descubrir el mundo, ser ella misma, ver, creer, conocer, pero no se lo permitían y esta podría ser su oportunidad y además, en el fondo ella si quería ir con él

Trixie: …No espero nada –dijo caminando hacia la puerta, algo temerosa y caminando lento-

Eli: … ¿Así andarás todo el camino? ¿Con esa inseguridad y miedo?

Trixie: Oye, no me presiones, apenas si empecé a lanzar y esta es la primera vez en la que salgo afuera a estas horas de la noche… No sé qué haría si saliera algún ladrón ahora

Eli: … Creo que ya hay un ladrón aquí –dijo sonriendo-

Trixie: Bueno, además de ti

Eli: Ja… Pues, yo te protegería

Trixie: ¿En serio?

Eli: Sí, no sería difícil, conozco a todos los ladrones, probablemente los convencería de irse y ya, no hay nada que temer

Trixie: ¿Seguro? ¿Ellos son tus amigos?

Eli: No… Solo conocidos… Hasta ahora eres la única que considero como "amiga"…. Tal vez para ti sea un desconocido o algo…

Trixie: Oye, por supuesto que no, tú también eres mi amigo –dijo y Eli se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa- P-pero n-no tomes tanta confianza eh

Eli: ¿Confianza? No, no, es lo que digas

Trixie: Ja, ¿De dónde salió tanta cercanía?

Eli: … Tú dímelo, no confiabas en un ladrón y querías darme una manta –dijo sonriendo-

Trixie: F-fue s-solo por… –dijo nerviosa sin tener idea de qué decir-

Eli: ¿Por….? Jaja, sabes, creo que mejor sigamos –dijo saliendo afuera y ella lo sigue-

Caminaron por los barrios bajos y luego él subió a los tejados de forma rápida haciendo unos giros de gimnasia y mostrando su habilidad, un tanto para sorprenderla-

Trixie: Oye, mono-araña, yo no sé hacer eso

Eli: Jajaja, de hecho, soy más un chimpancé –dijo poniendo pose pensativa y ella solo sonríe-

Trixie: Igual no sé cómo subir

Eli: Ah vamos, tú puedes, es solo cuestión de equilibrio y agilidad

Trixie: Es que no sé

Eli: …Bien, es fácil, camina hasta esa pared y da un pequeño salto hacia atrás apoyándote en ella, luego yo haré el resto

Trixie: ¿Seguro?

Eli: … ¿Confías en mí o no?

Trixie: Ok

Trixie corrió hacia la pared y saltó apoyándose en ella como Eli le dijo, era fácil subir pero no era atlética como Eli para llegar al tejado correctamente, logró llegar a medias pero no era suficiente e iba a caerse pero él la toma del brazo y la sostiene, haciendo un pequeño giro y quedando ambos frente a frente, bastante cerca

Eli: Te dije que podías confiar en mí –dijo sonriendo, luego se separa de ella lentamente- Ven, quiero que veas esto

Trixie quedó sin palabras por lo que había sucedido, quedó inmóvil, luego miró al enigmático chico y sonrió, al instante fue con él

Eli: Observa lo mejor que se puede apreciar en BajoTerra –dijo señalando todo a su alrededor, que era un hermoso paisaje nocturno, se podía ver cada rincón de BajoTerra, con las luces encendidas de las cavernas y la mayoría de cristales relucientes que colgaban desde el límite de BajoTerra-

Trixie: ¡Wow! ¡Esto es… HERMOSO! No sé qué decir

Eli: De nada, Jajaja

Trixie: Oh sí, gracias, jaja

Eli: Apuesto a que nunca habías visto algo como esto

Trixie: En mi vida, jamás había apreciado la belleza de BajoTerra desde este punto de vista, es increíble

Eli: Sí… Recuerda, hasta en la oscuridad se puede apreciar belleza, se puede encontrar cosas positivas

Trixie: No lo había notado… Siempre le había tenido miedo a la oscuridad, a lo incorrecto, por eso en parte quería alejarme de ti y no confiaba en ti, pero ahora que lo veo desde aquí, las cosas tienen un motivo, sin la oscuridad no hubiera luz, sin mal no hubiera bien, sin caer no hubieras aprendido a caminar…

Eli: Cap3, "Detrás del muro de espinas"

Trixie: ¿También lo leíste? Wow

Eli: Jaja, cuando era niño, leer era mi pasatiempo, era lo que hacía antes de todo, mi padre tenía una inmensa colección de libros, decía que lo más valioso era conocimiento y lo podía adquirir leyendo y con el transcurso de los años… Él siempre creyó en mí… Pero después de que…. De que me lo arrebataran de esa forma, creo que mi motivación para seguir leyendo se fueron con él y me volví quien soy ahora…. Y tal vez lo decepcioné –dijo bajando la cabeza-

Trixie: Oye, no, no digas eso –dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro- Mi padre quería que fuera una increíble empresaria, que manejara muchas cosas, que fuera alguien importante, pero a mí nunca me gustó llamar la atención y me centré en la literatura, libros y todo eso… A veces pensaba que lo había decepcionado pero luego vi la mirada en su rostro y me dijo que jamás podría estar decepcionado de mí… Y apuesto a que tu padre hubiera pensado igual de ti

Eli: ¿Tú crees?

Trixie: Por supuesto que sí

Eli: Gracias –dijo sonriéndole, ella le devuelve la sonrisa-

Estuvieron ahí por un par de minutos más, no podían durar mucho tiempo afuera, era media noche y el clima estaba empezando a enfriarse, sin embargo esos minutos que pasaron contemplando la belleza nocturna de BajoTerra los disfrutaron cada segundo uno junto al otro y luego volvieron a entrar en la biblioteca… Lo malo es que Eli no notó una presencia que los vigilaba desde las sombras… Vince

Vince: ¿Con que Shane consiguió una nueva amiga, eh? –dijo mientras los observaba entrar en la biblioteca- Jajaja, entonces pagará con ella por haberme abandonado


	5. Chapter 5

En la mañana, Eli dormía tranquilamente con sus babosas en el piso hasta que escuchó un disparo muy cerca de donde estaba, por lo que decide levantarse para ver de qué se trataba y cuando lo hace se sorprende al ver que era Trixie practicando lanzar

Eli: Wow, alguien se levantó muy temprano hoy

Trixie: De hecho, anoche casi no dormí nada, después de que me enseñaste el hermoso paisaje de BajoTerra quise salir de nuevo afuera y verlo, estuve ahí hasta las 3:00 am y luego de eso fue que me dio sueño

Eli: No parece ya que son las 6:30 y estás como si nada

Trixie: Sí, no soy de esas personas que se despiertan en la mañana y duran con el mismo sueño hasta las 10:00, yo me levanto y si tengo algo de sueño solo camino, me lavo la cara o como lo hago ahora, practico y listo, adiós sueño

Eli: Aaahh, ojalá yo fuera así –dijo bostezando-

Trixie: Jaja… Uy, ¿Te desperté?

Eli: ¿Qué? No, no, descuida, solo yo soy de ese tipo de personas que se quedan con el mismo sueño hasta las 10:00

Trixie: Ja, qué raro, creí que tal vez tu serías más como yo ya que te ejercitas y subes por los tejados

Eli: Bueeeno, pero eso lo hacía cuando robaba, ya sabes, la adrenalina, correr de aquí para allá evitando que te atrapen, jaja… Pero ya lo dejé, ok

Trixie: Como digas –dijo cargando su lanzadora, apuntando hacia un vaso que había puesto en uno de los estantes de libros y luego disparó, la babosa tomó velocidad y golpeó al vaso sin problemas- ¡Sí!

Eli: Vaya, alguien ha mejorado mucho

Trixie: Gracias a ti y además, te dije he estado practicando

Eli: Ja, pues si eres tan buena –dijo girando su lanzadora- A ver cómo te va en un duelo contra mí

Trixie: ¡¿Qué?!

Eli: Será divertido y te servirá de más práctica –dijo poniéndose frente a ella a cierta distancia-

Trixie: Pero solo he disparado contra objetivos, nunca he batido a duelo con –se interrumpe porque Eli le había disparado una babosa y ella debió evitarla- ¡Oye! Qué grosero

Eli: Jaja, menos charla y más acción –dijo volviendo a disparar, ella se agacha y logra esquivarla, luego contraataca, él la evade sin dificultad-

Ahí empezó una interesante batalla, ella disparaba más de una vez intentando golpearlo pero él solo debía dar unos cuantos giros y las evadía, contraatacaba y para ella era más difícil evitar sus babosas pero milagrosamente las evadía de todos modos y lograba contraatacar también, aunque por accidente, pero lograba hacerlo y muchas de sus babosas golpearon a Eli

Eli: Wow, de verdad has mejorado mucho

Trixie: ¿E-en serio? Eh, quiero decir, gracias, es un alago que reconozcas que soy mejor ahora

Eli: Ja, tal vez has mejorado pero todavía el alumno no supera el maestro –dijo haciendo un movimiento rápido y disparando tres babosas a la vez-

Ella era buena pero no lo suficiente como para evadir algo como eso, sin embargo tenía buenos reflejos, se agachó, giró y saltó hacia un lado como si fuera profesional, esto sorprendió mucho a Eli y le encantó la forma como se movió, aunque se distrajo un poco y ella disparó su babosa carnero Prankish que lo atacó de frente, cuando reaccionó intentó evadirla pero no pudo, perdiendo así el duelo

Eli: Auch –dijo al caer, Trixie se acercó a él y le apuntó, luego retiró su lanzadora y se puso a celebrar-

Trixie: ¡Ja! ¡Gané! ¡Jajaja! ¡En tu cara! ¡Soy la mejor!

Eli: Sí, eso fue genial –dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo sin dejar de mirarla, todavía cautivado por la forma en la que ella combatió-

Trixie: Te gané, el alumno superó al maestro, Jajaja

Eli: Ja, ay vamos, te dejé ganar

Trixie: Sí claro

Eli: En serio, ¿Por qué crees que me venciste tan fácil?

Trixie: Quizás ya estés perdiendo el toque o ya me volví mejor

Eli: Jajaja, como digas –dijo mirándola sonriendo-

Trixie: Jaja –dijo mientras no dejaba de mirarlo y sonreír- …. Oh, debo ir a casa, cierto, mi tío va a matarme

Eli: Ah claro, pues si sigues viva, aquí estaré –dijo guiñándole el ojo-

Trixie: Jaja, estás loco –dijo mientras evitaba no reírse- Nos vemos luego

Eli: Adiós –dijo despidiéndose, Burpy subió a su hombro y le chilló- ¿Qué?... Bueno, ¿Y qué hacemos? No podemos robar

Burpy chilló más fuerte y más de una vez

Eli: No es por ella, solo pienso que debería haber otra forma de conseguir comida Burpy y para tu información también tengo hambre

Burpy chilló de nuevo y continuaba insistiendo

Eli: Agh, te odio profundamente…. Bien, pero solo será un poco, no te precipites, no quiero meterme en problemas

Burpy se cruzó de brazos

Eli: Agh, no me mires así, sube ya si vas a subir –dijo mientras mostraba su hombro pero Burpy se negó- ¡¿Qué?! Ah bien, habrá menos comida para ti hoy

Eli salió y se dirigió a los tejados al instante, como todavía era algo temprano casi no habían abierto muchos puestos mercaders y no había muchos ladrones rondando… No muchos pero si el peor

Eli: Bueno, tomaremos un poco del mercader 5, lo más mínimo posible, luego regresaremos a la biblioteca y –Vince interrumpe-

Vince: Hola Eli –dijo por detrás de él, cuando Eli iba a voltear él le lanza un puñetazo pero Eli retrocede hacia atrás-

Eli: Vince ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Vince: ¿Que qué me pasa? El único sujeto que consideraba mi amigo me traicionó –dijo volviendo a lanzarle un puñetazo-

Eli: ¿Pero de qué hablas?

Vince: Por culpa tuya los guardias me apresaron, tardé 3 días en escaparme ¡Me diste la espalda! –dijo volviendo a lanzarle un puñetazo y Eli nuevamente retrocedía-

Eli: ¿Qué? ¿Los guardias te capturaron? ¿Pero cómo?

Vince: Ese día uno de los puestos mercader habían llamado a toda una jornada de guardias porque un ladrón lo asaltó el día anterior, cuando intenté escaparme de aquellos que nos perseguían me topé con esa dichosa jornada y me apresaron en una celda, aunque logré escapar ya no es lo mismo, los demás ladrones se burlan de mí, ya se me hace más difícil robarle a los demás mercaders, y todo porque no quisiste ayudarme –dijo mientras daba un paso fuertemente hacia adelante, Eli retrocedió hacia atrás sin saber que el tejado había terminado, quedando así sosteniéndose en sus manos-

Eli: Aah –dijo asustado al ver la altura-

Vince: Umm –dijo al verlo en esa posición-

Eli: Vince, no lo hagas

Vince: Ja, es tentador no hacerlo, me encantaría verte caer justo ahora pero, creo que no sería divertido y además tengo otra cosa en mente para ti –dijo mientras se acercaba a él, flexionando una rodilla- En otros tiempos te hubiese dejado caer con gusto, ¿Sabes por qué ahora no lo haré? Es simple… Porque anoche pude notar que tienes a alguien especial para ti

Eli: ¿Qué? –dijo poniéndose nervioso-

Vince: No, no te hagas el tonto, yo lo vi todo, esa adorable pelirroja con la que platicabas anoche, vi que te llama mucho la atención

Eli: Vince no lo hagas, aléjate de ella –dijo enojado-

Vince: ¿Ves? Ahí está, y si ella es importante para ti primero debes despedirte ¿No?

Eli: Vince, si quieres hacerme caer desde aquí solo hazlo –dijo enojado-

Vince: Aah jaja, Jajajaja –rio a carcajadas como demente- ¿En serio? ¿En serio te gusta? Vaya, un ladrón y una chica lectora aficionada a la literatura, aaawww que tierno

Eli: Vince deja –dijo intentando sostenerse pero Vince lo interrumpe tomándolo del cuello-

Vince: ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Sería bueno vengarme ahora por abandonarme pero no lo haré, no hasta acabar con la chica y que tu presencies cuando lo hago –dijo apretándolo más fuerte-

Eli: No lo hagas –dijo intentando zafarse-

Vince: Ja, perdedor –dijo lanzándolo al suelo, intentó defenderse pero Vince le disparó-

Trixie volvía nuevamente a la biblioteca, estaba alegre y entusiasmada, mientras iba por el camino notó dicha alegría que sentía y se preguntaba ¿Qué era? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Sería por… él? En cuanto pensó eso comenzó a cantar

" _If Only" –Dove Cameron- (sí, de Descendientes, amo esa peli :3 )_

 _A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing_

 _I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only_

 _Every step, every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been_

 _I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah_

 _Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh_

 _If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only…_

 _If only  
If only_

Al terminar de cantar, Trixie entra en la biblioteca pero cuando lo hace se sorprende porque todo estaba oscuro, alguien había apagado las luces

Trixie: Wow, ¿Por qué las luces están apagadas? –dijo encendiendo el interruptor pero cuando lo hiso no había rastros de nadie- Eeh, ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Blade? ¿Eli? ¿Esto es una broma? No jueguen

Vince: Hola –dijo por detrás de ella, ella voltea rápido-

Trixie: ¿Q-quién eres tú? –dijo temerosa, tomando su lanzadora-

Vince: Tranquila, soy amigo de Eli, él me dijo que viniera aquí

Trixie: ¿E-en serio? Eli jamás te mencionó

Vince: ¿De verdad? Ah, que ofensa y que incómodo debe ser para ti ahora –dijo acercándose a ella, ella seguía temerosa y apuntándole-

Trixie: ¿Dónde está Eli? –dijo mirando todo a su alrededor-

Vince: ¿De qué hablas? Pero si está… ¡Aquí! –dijo disparándole, ella logra evadirlo y corre por la biblioteca- Jajaja, esto será divertido

 **Mientras tanto, con Eli y Blade…**

Blade: ¿Y ese era amigo tuyo? –dijo desde la silla en la que estaban atados-

Eli: Ah, más bien conocidos, siempre tengo cuidado a quién llamo "amigo"

Blade: Pero igual te juntabas con él y robabas junto a él, aunque no lo llames amigo es tu compañero

Eli: Agh, ¿Y eso qué? Solo estaba con él y era a veces y si lo hacía era para no sentirme tan solo y apoyarlo… No sabía que era tan malo, desquiciado, loco y demente

Blade: Pues mira bien, ahora estamos atados y sin poder zafarnos

Eli: Lo sé pero hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí y ayudar a Trixie

Blade: Por supuesto… Ella ¿Te importa verdad?

Eli: ¡¿Qué?!

Blade: No te hagas el tonto, sabes de lo que hablo

Eli: …. Aaahh, pues, estee… S-sí –dijo nervioso-

Blade: Jajaja, lo sabía

Eli: Bien, como sea, debemos desatarnos –dijo haciendo fuerza-

Blade: Oye, no hagas eso, no funcionará

Eli: Tal vez si lo haga –dijo mientras hacía más fuerza pero lo único que logró fue girar y caer con todo y silla- Aaagh

Blade: ¿Ves? Te dije que no funcionaría, la fuerza bruta no es la solución

Eli; Me di cuenta ¿Sí? No tienes que mencionarlo –dijo enojado-

Blade: Oye, más respeto, solo te di un sermón, niño terco –dijo enojado-

Eli: ¿Sí? Pues gracias, no lo necesito, aunque no funcionara soy el único que intenta hacer algo o más bien que puede hacerlo

Blade: Hey ¿Qué te crees –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: No, no vengas tu –Blade interrumpe-

Blade: Arrogante, soy más –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Bla bla bla bla bla –Blade interrumpe-

Blade: Más sabio que tú y –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Anciano torpe

Mientras estaban entre alborotos y discusiones, Burpy los veía desde el suelo, ellos pararon de discutir cuando notaron su presencia

Eli: ¡Burpy! Ahí estás amigo, ven aquí y desátanos –dijo muy alegre pero Burpy solo lo miró serio y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué pasa Burpy? Oye…. ¿No sigues enojado por lo de la otra noche o sí? –preguntó curioso y Burpy se volteó dándole la espalda- ¡¿Qué?! Pero qué rencoroso eres

 **Mientras con Trixie…**

Intentaba esconderse de Vince y sus constantes ataques, pero la biblioteca no era muy lo suficientemente grande como para esconderla para siempre y aunque lo fuera Vince derribaría todo con sus babosas como ahora lo estaba haciendo

Vince: Vamos pelirroja, sal de donde quiera que estés…. Igual, no lograrás esconderte ¡De mí! –dijo mientras disparaba contra un estante, como ella no estaba ahí, continuo caminando- Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil, de igual manera te voy a encontrar… Algún día tendrás que salir

Trixie se escondía detrás de un gran estante, estaba muy asustada y respiraba rápido, pero de vez en cuando respiraba hondo para calmarse ya que estar asustada no serviría de nada. Cuando sentía que Vince estaba cerca, cargaba su lanzadora con su babosa fósforo Glowing para poder moverse sin que él la viera… Vince se acercaba a donde estaba y así lo hiso

Vince: ¡Aagh! –dijo cubriéndose los ojos- No escaparás de mí

 **De vuelta con Eli…**

Eli: ¿Es en serio? ¡Babosa terca! Siempre estoy contigo, ¿Por qué te pones celoso si estoy con una chica? Anda, dilo

Burpy se volteó y le chilló reprochándole

Eli: Pff, ¿Y qué? ¿No puedo conocer a alguien? No te dije nada cuando estabas con esa Hoverbug

Burpy chilló de nuevo, pero esta vez más fuerte

Eli: Aahh claro, se te olvidó, aunque eres anaranjado claramente te veo las mejillas sonrojadas necio, no te escondas

Burpy chilló enojado

Eli: ¿Sí? Pues también te he ayudado incontables veces, te salvé de ese sabueso de babosas, de aquel ladrón y de esa pelea con el ex de la Hoverbug, ¿Tú que has hecho?

Burpy le volvió a chillar y hacía señales con sus manitas

Eli: ¿Qué? ¿En serio? La única cosa de verdad que dijiste fue la de los ogros de hielo

Burpy le chilló

Eli: Esa era una plantita y ya, solo me atoré

Burpy le chilla de nuevo

Eli: No era venenosa, no inventes, no era venenosa

 **Mientras con Trixie…**

Intentaba resguardarse de Vince pero los lugares para esconderse se le estaban acabando y muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, ¿Dónde estaba Eli? ¿Por qué ese sujeto la estaba estacando?, estaba muy nerviosa y no podía mantenerse tranquila, sin embargo, debía olvidarse de todo eso y concentrarse en que ese sujeto, sea quien sea, no la encontrara, y era difícil… Por eso, cargó con Prankish (su babosa carnero) y trató de ubicar al sujeto, cuando lo vio, le disparó

Vince: ¡Auch! –dijo al ser impactado por la babosa y caer al suelo, esto lo hiso enojar mucho- Aarrgg, ¿Con que quieres jugar sucio?

 **Con Eli…**

Eli: ¡Y no me ayudas! ¡Y tú solo estás de más! Ocupando espacio y tiempo y comiéndote toda la comida

Burpy le chilla enojado de nuevo

Eli: Oye, jamás me habías dado tantos problemas ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Burpy le chilla enojado y comienza a alzarle la intensidad, no se detenía de chillarle una y otra vez, dejando a Eli atónito

Eli: …. ¿Sí? Pues déjame decirte algo, ¿Quién es mi mejor amigo? ¿Quién es mi leal, comelón y holgazán compañero? ¿Eh? ¿Quién siempre ha estado a mi lado siempre que lo necesito? ¿Quién es mi mano derecha? ¡Sí! ¡Eres tú! Y seguirás siendo tú porque eres mi mejor babosa y un gran amigo, sin importar nada estaré a tu lado, claro, tal vez a veces esté ocupado con otras cosas pero nunca voy a abandonarte Burpy, tú eres mi babosa ¿No? –dijo ya calmado y mirando a la babosa con una sonrisa, Burpy va con él y los desata, luego le da la espalda a Eli en señal de que lo sentía- ¿Burpy?

Burpy le chilla arrepentido, con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojitos

Eli: Aah –dijo tomando a Burpy y acariciando su cabecita- Amigo, no tienes que disculparte, yo lo siento por haber hecho que te sintieras abandonado, aunque sin razón alguna, solo compartía con Trixie y –se interrumpe al ver la mirada de Burpy- Bueeno sí, tal vez estoy…. E-enamorado de ella, pero eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros, ¿Está bien?

Burpy asciende con la cabeza

Eli: Esa es la actitud… Wow –dijo al escuchar un disparo-

Blade: Rápido, Trixie debe estar en peligro

Corrieron fuera para encontrar a Vince apuntándole a Trixie con su Demoledora mientras ella estaba en el suelo, disparó pero antes de que pudiera golpearla Eli intercedió con su babosa Aracniredes Tejedora que detuvo la demoledora

Eli: ¡Vince!

Vince: ¡Eli!

Eli: Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, es solo entre tú y yo –dijo apuntándole-

Vince: Ja, vaya, ¿De dónde sacas tanto coraje? ¿Es por ella? Jajaja

Eli: Dije que la sueltes –dijo mientras lo miraba enojado y hacia un poco de presión en el gatillo-

Vince: Vaya, todo este tiempo trabajando juntos, siendo un equipo y ahora quieres echar todo eso para atrás solo por una chica… Bien, entonces –dijo mientras le apuntaba a Trixie-

Eli: ¡No!

Vince: Jejejajaja, típico sentimentalismo, completamente ridículo… Bien, hagamos algo, tú te rindes, sueltas tu arma, te entregas a los guardias suplantándome y tomando responsabilidad de mis crímenes y así la dejo ir

Eli: Eso es absurdo

Vince: Claro, ¿Pero quisieras que algo le pase a tu novia?

Eli: No

Vince: Jaja, entonces decide –dijo mientras mantenía su lanzadora dirigida hacia Trixie, él miraba a Vince y se ponía a pensarlo, a veces se enojaba y tenía la intención de dispararle pero no podía permitir que le hiciera daño a Trixie, fue entonces cuando bajó su arma y la dejó caer-

Eli: …Bien –dijo serio-

Vince: Ahjajaja, bien ¡Buen chico! Jajaja, lo sabía, no te permitirías que la dañara, aawww qué tierno

Eli: Ya me rindo, haré lo que me digas, ahora déjala ir

Vince: Umm… No

Eli: ¡¿Qué?!

Vince: Fin del juego –dijo disparándole una demoledora, él intenta evadirla pero igual el impacto logró alcanzarlo- Jajaja

Trixie al ver la traición de Vince, decide pisarlo y correr hacia Eli, ambos entonces deciden esconderse

Vince: ¡Agh! ¡No podrán ocultarse de mí! ¡Los encontraré así tenga que destruir esta biblioteca pieza por pieza! –gritó enojado-

Se habían escondido temporalmente detrás del estante de libros más pequeño, así Vince no sospecharía que estaban allí

Eli: ¡Argh! –dijo de dolor mientras ponía su mano en su abdomen-

Trixie: ¿Estás bien? –dijo preocupada-

Eli: Sí, tranquila, es solo un rasguño

Trixie: …No tenías que hacerlo, no tenías que arriesgarte de ese modo por mí

Eli: Yo sentí que sí, fui yo el que inició todo esto y Vince está buscándome a mí, fui yo quien te involucró, yo te puse en peligro

Trixie: ¿Y qué haremos? Es muy fuerte para vencerlo nosotros

Eli: Y no quiero que pelees es muy peligroso, podrías lastimarte

Trixie: Pero no puedes arriesgarte de esa forma, te matará

Eli: Bueno, en parte tienes razón y… No tengo mi lanzadora, la dejé allí

Trixie: ¿No podemos ir a buscarla?

Eli: Imposible, Vince nos vería al instante ya que está en un sitio muy abierto

Trixie: Entonces toma la mía –dijo entregándole su lanzadora-

Eli: Gracias, ahora necesito que te quedes aquí

Trixie: ¡¿Qué?! Pero tu –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Escucha, por favor quédate aquí, pase lo que pase –dijo acariciando su flequillo, moviéndolo a un lado para poder ver bien sus ojos-

Trixie: ¿Y qué harás?

Eli: No tengo otra opción más que pelear con él, está destruyendo toda la biblioteca

Trixie: Pero no podrás con él

Eli: Si gano tiempo distrayéndolo para que salgas de aquí para mí será suficiente

Trixie: ¿Tienes babosas?

Eli: …Agh, eso no importa… Tengo a Burpy

Trixie: Dijiste que jamás lo habías disparado

Eli: Pues esta será la primera… Bien, en cuando salga, te diriges a la puerta ¿Ok? Bien

Eli salió de donde estaban mientras Trixie se escabullía lejos de la pelea pero sin intenciones de salir, no quería dejarlo ahí solo. Eli se movía cuidadosamente buscando a Vince pero no conseguía verlo hasta que él apareció por detrás y le disparó una Electroshock que le fue muy difícil evadir pero lo logró, luego contraatacó con su babosa congelada Hielo y le congeló los pies

Vince: Ja –dijo mientras tomaba su lanzadora y la usaba para romper el hielo- Si piensas que ganarás esto Shane, te equivocas

Eli se movía silenciosamente por detrás de él

Vince: No puedes derrotarme, soy mejor que tú y siempre lo he sido –dijo mientras se volteaba rápido para impactarlo y dejado tirado en el suelo, cuando cayó la lanzadora se le fue de las manos y estaba cargada con Bupy-

Eli: Aahh

Vince: Ja –dijo mientras le apuntaba con una babosa granada- Es lamentable lo que haré, y pensar que antes éramos un equipo

Trixie toma la lanzadora y Burpy la vea y asciende con la cabeza, ella va caminando hacia Vince lentamente

Vince: Pero, supongo que como todo tiene un principio también tiene un final –dijo halando lentamente el gatillo-

Trixie: No lo creo –dijo disparando a Burpy, tomó velocidad y se transformó-

Los tres estaban realmente impresionados al verlo, la majestuosidad de su fuego era inmensa, cuando atacó a Vince lo llevó encima y Vince por miedo disparó al azar la babosa granada que tenía cargada en su lanzadora, la cual se dirigió hacia una columna de la biblioteca que era el soporte principal, por eso en cuanto la babosa chocó todo se vino abajo

Burpy volvió a Trixie ya que entre tantos escombros no podían ver dónde estaba Eli, ella miró de arriba abajo hasta notar que estaba debajo de muchos escombros, corrió hacia él e intentó llevarlo pero estaba inconsciente, estaban ambos atrapados hasta que un guardia entró y los rescató a ambos sacándolos de ahí, afuera pudieron notar una banda de guardias junto con Blade

Blade: ¡Busqué ayuda! –dijo con una sonrisa hacia Trixie-

El guardia puso a Eli en el suelo y notó que estaba realmente mal

Guardia Líder: Aahh… No estoy seguro de que siga con vida –dijo dirigiéndose a Trixie-

Trixie: ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

Guardia Líder: Lo siento… Pero eso es lo que se ve

Trixie: ¡No! Eli… No –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, llorando sobre el pecho de Eli- ¡No! Por favor…

Burpy, que también estaba con ella, miraba a su dueño y le chillaba más de una vez insistiendo pero Eli no hacía nada, entonces Burpy también comienza a llorar sobre el hombro de su amo mientras que las demás babosas de Eli solo se apartaron de la escena, llorando y consolándose unas con otras

Había muerto, según el jefe de los guardias pero descubrieron lo contrario al verlo toser, Trixie se levantó de su pecho para ver su cara y se regocija de alegría al notar que abre sus ojos y se levanta

Trixie: ¡Eli! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba en ese instante, él no dudó en aceptar el abrazo-

Eli: Cuidado estoy un poco adolorido –dijo separándola lentamente ya que ella lo apretaba fuerte- …. Trixie tu…. Eres una terrible ladrona

Trixie: Pero yo no –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Has robado mi corazón –dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos, ella al escucharlo decir eso, al instante le roba un beso en los labios, él lo acepta y responde haciendo lo mismo-

Blade contemplaba la escena desde lejos

Blade: Jejeje, la chica que nunca iba a conocer a alguien

Guardia Delta: ¿Piensa poner cargos por la destrucción de su biblioteca?

Blade: ¿Qué? ¿Contra él? No, pero si él me salvó de un tal criminal llamado Vince

Guardia Líder: ¿Vince?

Blade: Sí, ¿Por?

Guardia Líder: Nada, solo que hace días nos habían informado que Vince era el jefe director de los ladrones, mando central de operaciones

Blade: ¿En serio?

Guardia Líder: Sí, y había incluso una gran recompensa por él

Blade: Wow… Pues, puede dársela al muchacho que lo capturó

Guardia Nova: Lo conozco, él también es un ladrón

Blade: Lo era señor, pero dejó de serlo

Guardia Nova: Pero igual cometió robos varias veces y evadió y burló a muchos de nuestros guardias –Guardia Líder interrumpe-

Guardia Líder: Ya, cadete, si el héroe que acaba de ahorrarnos 4 años de investigación y búsqueda era también un criminal, entonces su recompensa será su libertad y la eliminación completa de su expediente

Guardia Nova: Pero señor –Guardia Líder interrumpe-

Guardia Líder: ¡Ya hablé!... Señor Blade, los daños a su propiedad serán saldados por obreros trolls, no se preocupe… Ahora debo hablar con el joven

Eli y Trixie continuaban dándose un profundo y anelado beso, disfrutando ese momento juntos pero la necesidad de aire hiso que rompieran el beso, cuando lo hicieron pusieron sus frentes juntas y se sonrieron el uno al otro

Guardia Líder: Ejem, disculpe Eli Shane

Eli: ¿Sí guardia? –dijo un tanto nervioso, creía que tal vez lo arretarían-

Guardia Líder: Dado que ayudaste a vencer de una vez por todas al mayor criminal de todos, te ganas tu libertad y tu expediente será borrado para siempre

Eli: ¡Wow! ¿En serio?

Guardia Líder: Siempre hablo en serio

Eli: ¿E-entonces ya podré andar por ahí sin que nadie corra para atraparme?

Guardia Líder: Si conservas tus renglones y tu nivel en la sociedad, osea, si dejas de robar, no habrá motivo por el cual arrestarte

Eli: ¿Y los mercaders?

Guardia Líder: No será problema, toda la información acerca de ti y de tus robos ya fue borrada y todos los medios ya fueron registrados, los mercaders ya saben que no eres criminal

Eli: Gracias

Guardia Líder: Fue un placer… Muy bien tropa, hora de irnos –dijo mientras se marchaban-

Trixie: Ya no eres un ladrón –dijo sonriéndole-

Eli: Ni tengo que volver a serlo, y podremos estar juntos –dijo tomando su mano-

Trixie: Para siempre –dijo mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un beso en los labios-

Blade: Jajaja, qué bonita historia "El ladrón y la princesa" y curiosa, perfecta para otro libro más, una historia de una simple chica aficionada a la literatura y un chico aunque ladrón pero de corazón noble, que se conocen de casualidad y embarcan a una gran aventura…

 **Bien! Fue todo! :P Y escuche que tienen problemas para poner el fic en español? Lo que pasa es que cuando abren "Select Language" no deben buscarlo en la E sino en la S, porque la pagina esta en ingles y pondrá "Spanish: Español" los leemos luego en otro fic! Y Feliz casi Halloween! XD**


End file.
